When I Get You Alone
by Alyra Heart
Summary: stuff stuff... if you like glee you might like this...
1. Chapter 1

When I Get You Alone

I don't own glee...

I have one character of my own design her name is Leslie. She has long curly black hair and green eyes... She is a cheerleader for a different school and works at the gap...

* * *

><p>I watched as the the Dalton boys came in one by one. They were trying to do it in pairs and not all at the same time, but it's kind of easy to spot twenty boys it uniform. I smiled at them. As Blaine walked in I gave him a special smile and a raised eye brow. He just smiled back and then turned to nod at Wes. Wes gave me a smiled and started to orchestrate his Warblers.<p>

_"Bum... bum... bum... bum..."_ they sang out as Blaine took a breath and walked further into the store. I knew what was going on, as soon as he gave my colleague that look. Blaine started singing out over the top of all the other boys and it was like an angel singing. Well if angels were into the whole sex appeal thing. _"Baby girl where you at...got no strings got men attached..." _The poor boy tired to ignore Blaine.

I pushed my glasses up to pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head with a smile. That was the wrong move. The more you ignore Blaine, the more persistent he becomes. _"Can't stop that feelin' for long no... MMM..." _ I touched my com that was linked to his and harmonized the mmm.

He clicked his on and whispered, "No that's not okay. This is not okay it needs to stop."

I chuckled a little bit, "Yeah tell me about things that aren't okay and need to stop."

_"you makin' dogs wanna beg... breaking them off your fancy legs..." _ The rest of the Warblers jumped out from behind clothing racks and such.

"This is really going too..." I pulled my ear piece and moved into watch a little better.

_"But they make you feel right at home... now" _I harmonized a little with the background and Blaine's 'oohs'. Blaine started fallowing the boy who was doing his best to act like nothing was happening, _"See all these illusions just take us too long... and I wasnt it bad... __Because you walk pretty... Because you talk pretty... 'Cause you make me sick... And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'..." _He turned around to face Blaine, but just stared at him, _"oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin'... asking for a raise... well does she want me to carry her home? So does she want me to buy her things? On my house, on my job... on my loot, my shoes, my shirt... my crew, my mind, my father's last name..." _Blaine just kept coming at him with his cocky smile. The more he advanced the more I could feel that same smile creep across my face.

The other Warblers that had been with him spun out so he was just singing directly to the boy, _"when I get you alone... when I get you you'll know baby... when I get you alone... when I get you alone now..." _I have to admit that they actually took it to far when Blaine started jumping on displays, _"come on... oh yeah-yeah... baby girl you da shit... that makes you my equivalent... well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight... all right... all my dawgs talking fast... aint you got some photographs? Cause you shook that room like a star, now... yes you did, oh..."_ Oh great and now the mannikins, _"all these intrusions just take us too long... and I want you so bad... because you walk city... because you talk city... cause you make me sick... and i'm not leavin' till your leavin'."_

Blaine stood aside and let some of the Warblers showcase a small bit of dancing. Mostly sliding under tables and one back flip, _"so I pray to something she aint bluffin'... rubbin' up on me... well does she want me to make a bow? Check it... does she want me to make it now? On my house, on my job... on my loot, my shoes, my voice..." _Blaine jumped up on a display table and I shook my head, but couldn't help dancing along with all the Warblers, _"My crew, my mind, my father's last name? When I get you alone... when I get you you'll know baby... when I get you alone... when I get you alone... ohh... when I get you alone." _Blaine finished with a slide and asking to be rung up for socks.

I put my ear piece back in and told him, "Employee discount please."

He rung up the socks and as Blaine left he said back to me, "Pack your shit. You're fired."

I shrugged and pulled my phone out. I had a text, "**See you later! 3**" I smiled and walked into the back room. My actual boss told me that I wasn't fired and to show up for my shifts in the following week, but to watch myself and I could go.

After going home and packing some cloths for the weekend my parents drove me to Dalton Academy. We waved and my parents drove off as I lugged my duffel bag into the school. I stopped at the desk to talk to the new receptionist. I had to explain who I was three times and even call the dean of students, before she personally showed me to the Warblers meeting room. She left me there saying that the young Warbler at the piano could show me around.

The doors shut on her, "I don't exactly need someone to show me around."

The younger boy sat on the piano bench staring at me. He was quite handsome, blue-grey eyes, perfect brown hair, and a slim body. All the sex appeal drained as he spoke, " Hi. Um... who are you?"

I smiled and shook my head. That's what I get for checking him out, he was definitely gay, "My name is Leslie. I'm here visiting some friends."

He nodded and was about to say something, but his phone started ringing. He held up a finger to tell me one moment and answered, "Hi... No, i'm still in the choir room... sorry I was interrupted by a girl... Her name is Leslie... Okay i'll see you guys in a minute..." He hung up and looked at me, "A friend of Blaine's? My name is Kurt."

I took his hand and shook it, "Yeah Blaine and I used to go to high school together, so that was him on the phone?"

"Um... no that was his room mate Wes, but they both seemed excited to see you."

My eyes widened, "Oh, shit. I have to hide." I quickly started looking for a good place.

He stood up rather abruptly, "Why do you need to hide?"

"It's a game!" I settled for squeezing into an old service pulley elevator and pulling it up. Kurt shut the door with me urging him to do so. We could hear pounding foot steps in the hall and I heard the door burst open.

There was a disappointed sigh, "Where is she Kurt?" I smiled as Wes spoke again, "Come on I know she is here some where."

Kurt had moved away, but I could still hear his voice, "Really I don't know. I hung up and she ran out the door. It was rather odd... Where is Blaine? I thought you said he was with you?"

"I may have lied. He's down the hall in a practicing room down the hall," Wes sounded dangerously close. I could hear the doors to the wardrobe fly open. He softly sand, _"Baby girl where you at... Baby girl... I'm not leavin' till your leavin..."_ The door to the elevator slid up, "Ah-ha. Gotcha."

I lowed myself slowing with a look of great defeat on my face. He held a hand out to help me. I took it and pulled him off balance as I jumped from the elevator shouting, "BLAINE!" Down the hall a piano stopped playing and a door opened.

We could hear hurried foot steps in the halls. I ran towards the door and we could all her Blaine's questioning call, "Leslie?"

Wes recovered quickly and ran towards me, "Oh no you don't. I won." He grabbed my ankle, as I ran towards the hall. I used some of my expert flailing skills to fall on my face and then get back up and run towards the door again with Wes right behind me.

Blaine made it into the room and swooped me up into a hug giving me a friendly kiss. I turned back to Wes and stuck my tongue out, "I win." Blaine and I bumped fists and did a cute little hand shake. Wes walked over to us and we all started talking about the song at the gap, "That was really amazing guys."

Wes, Blaine, and I turned as Kurt started throwing his music off of the piano. "Really? I get it now. You weren't into him. You were into her." He was trying to hold it together and failing.

"Kurt I really don't understand what this is all about?" Blaine helped him pick up the music.

Wes grabbed my arm and led me in an artful spin to his arms. He glared at Blaine, "Stay away from my Anderson, Anderson."

The hurt look on Kurt's face turned to confusion and hurt. I pulled away from Wes and put my hand out, "Hi my name is Leslie Anderson."

Kurt looked a little taken back, "Anderson? Like Blaine's cousin or something?"

Blaine and I smiled at each other, "Well... If most cousins are born four minutes apart... From the same mom... then yes..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "So like..."

Blaine put an arm around my shoulders, "Twins!" I smiled as Kurt sat on the sofa.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and with Wes on his other side and me on the armrest next to Wes. Wes squeezed Kurt's shoulder, "Blaine gave up his sister when he transferred. Which is part of why he regrets it so much."

I chimed in with, "But it's all good, because if he hadn't transferred Wes and I would never have met. I do miss you though and you should come home more often on the weekends."

Blaine opened his mouth, "Well... I um..." He rubbed the back of his neck and started to turn a little red.

Kurt looked up, "I thought you didn't go home often, because your parents fight a lot?"

I smiled and stifled a giggle, "I guess that's true." I nodded knowingly and punched Wes in the arm. He looked up into my eyes and understood. We got up, "Well we are going to go put my stuff in your room... See you."

Blaine glared at me as Wes grabbed my bag and we headed for the dorms. I closed the door behind me and started giggling half way down the hall, "Really? Because our parents fight!"

We had stopped, because I was doubled over with laughter. The door opened down the hall and Blaine's head poked out of the choir room, "To the dorms?" Wes and I looked at each other and he started laughing with me. We made our way to the stairs and I ran up them dramatically as Wes ran after me.

* * *

><p>There this is chapter one... there will be more so just remember that reviews are love!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When I Get You Alone

I don't own glee...

I have one character of my own design her name is Leslie. She has long curly black hair and green eyes... She is a cheerleader for a different school and works at the gap... how leslie has changed... her name on all my rps is alice now... and she is younger... but oh well on with the story also ha just kidding she is older now and her name is leslie again... But she used to be rihanna and alice and younger... yeah it was different...

* * *

><p>Wes and I mad our way through the halls. We were trying to be quiet, because it turns out that the school gets angry when Wes and Blaine and I share a room. It's not so much Blaine and I, but more Wes and I.<p>

We had reached the room and he handed me the key to unlock the door. I was trying to put the key in the lock, but that task was proving quite difficult. Wes had one arm around my mid section and a the other trying to 'help' me unlock the door.

I felt Wes' lips on my neck. He kissed up to my ear and quietly sang to me, "_When I get you alone..._"

I smiled and finally managed to get the door open. We fell into the room. Wes pinned me to the door as soon as I closed it. I kissed him and mumbled, "_You're a cannibal and I'm afraid I wont get out alive..._"

"_I wont sleep tonight..._" I shook my head at the look Wes was giving me. He kissed down my neck and bit at my pulse point.

"_Oh, oh. I want some more. Oh, oh. What are you waiting for..._" Wes lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waste to take some of my weight of off his arms. He carried me over to his bed and set me down.

I was unbuttoning Wes' shirt when there was a knock at the door. We both stopped and sighed. There was another knock. I kissed Wes and whispered, "Sh... They will go away." My fingers danced across his chest after finally getting his shirt unbuttoned.

The knocking had stopped which we both anticipated as a good thing, that is till David turned the knob and walked into the room. "What the hell, David!" Wes shouted as we moved apart from each other on the bed.

David started to back away, "Sorry man, I didn't know Leslie was coming over here today. I um... Am I interrupting."

Wes pinched the bridge of his nose, "David what on earth made you think that it would be okay to walk into Blaine and I's room after knocking, but no one answering?" The vein on the side of his temple was pulsating and I scooted closer to rub his back a little. He really neaded to calm down.

"I just needed to get my computer, remember our impromtu Warbler council meeting after the GAP? I forgot my computer," he inched over to Blaine's desk and picked up his computer and then slowly moved back to the door. "I'm leaving, just pretend I wasn't here and you never saw me."

David left and I gave a small giggle, "That kid is the worst mood killer I have ever met."

Wes looked over at me with a sideways grin, "I don't know. Even with that interuption. I still find you devilishly attractive."

I blushed and looked down. I kissed Wes' shoulder and pulled his shoulders so that he was turned towards me, "You mean you are still excited?" I wasn't quite sure how to ask that question without sounding a tiny bit desprate.

He gave me a dirt looking smiled, "Please Leslie, I was excited in the GAP and then when I found out you were here. You have no idea. I don't want to sound vulger or anything, but I would make love to you in the hall if I thought there was a good chance that we wouldn't get caught doing it. You excite me even when you aren't here."

I blushed deeper and pulled my boyfriend into a small kiss, "Really? That sounds like fun, but only if we were almost certain that we wont get caught." I kissed him again, as I inched closer. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me so that I was straddling him on the edge of the bed.

I blushed into the next few kisses and he just chuckled, "I love you, Leslie. You are amazing and perfect, you know that right?"

"Actually Blaine is the perfect one," I looked down as I said it.

Wes put a finger under my chin and lifted it to look at him in the eyes, "You are far more perfect than your brother."

I smiled and we laid down next to each other. We didn't need to do more than lay there and hold each other. It was the most perfect kind of intimacy. We never felt rushed like this. It was never about having the opportunity to have sex, it was just us being as close as we could.

***** Kurt *****

After Wes and Alice danced their way down the hall I turned to Blaine, "You have a sister?"

He just looked at me like I was being thick, "Yeah, that's what we just told you. The family joke is that mom loves me and dad loves her. He even held her first when we were born. Then when I turned up gay it was all more reason for him to love her more. But mom has always thought that she was a trouble maker. I guess my mom just likes boys more than girls."

I nodded, everything was making more sense. "I'm sorry I was so weird about all of this. So why do you really not go home on the weekend?"

He sat with me on the couch and took a deep breath that ended in a long sigh, "Kurt, I... Uh... I'm not sure exactly how to say this, so you are going to have to let me ramble for a minute." I nodded and he continued, "So when you first came here I didn't want you to be all alone on the weekends, so I told my parents I was tutoring. Then you started going home for the weekend and you asked me to come with so I just never told them the truth. I mean I told Leslie. I miss her and she misses me, but she understands that you are... That you're special... kurt, you move me. Not spending the weekend with my family, because my parents fight is just another excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine leaned forward and grabbed me by the back of the neck as he kissed me.

I was in shock for what felt like minutes, hours maybe, but it must have only been a few seconds, because Blaine hadn't stopped kissing me when I brought a hand to his face. We kissed for a life time and when we finally broke the kiss we just kind of sat there. I looked up with a small blush, "I like you too, you know?"

Blaine nodded, "I figured that when you started kissing back. At first I have to admit I thought I was pulling a Karofsky."

I laughed a little and shook my head, "No not at all. I'm sorry I was so stupidly upset about the whole GAP thing and Leslie. I just... Well you never seemed to show any interest back and I was worried that you may never like me."

It was Blaine's turn to shake his head, "Didn't you pay attention to 'Teenage Dream' I sang that whole song to you."

I reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Let's go watch a moving in my room, since I'm assuming your's is occupied and busy for a while."

Blaine laughed, "Sure and yeah it is, but not like you think. Those to are all talk and no business. They occasionally have sex, but mostly they just like to cuddle." With that we walked hand and hand up to my roommateless room. Turns out when you transfer mid semester they give you your own room, but hey I'm not complaining.

* * *

><p>chapter two i totally just added the klaine thing after I put it in the doc manager, but shh no one has to know... remember that reviews are puppies and kittens and rainbows... or i guess they could be death and blackness and stuff like that... if you are into that kind of thing...<p>

Blaime-It-On-The-Alcohol – Thank you... Maybe not sure... there will be some awesome anderson cuddling going on later, but not in a creepy sexual way...


End file.
